Dual Destinies
by OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart
Summary: The sequel to The Problem with soul psynergy. See though both Semas and Zero's eyes as they and their friends save the world, like their parents. (Btw, i am making a similiar story in the Fire Emblem section. be sure to watch for it. Peace!)
1. Chapter 1

Dual Destinies

Chapter 1: Heroes of a New Generation

Location: Skies of Ignita, above Lucosa City.

Time: 10:59 AM

High above the skies of Ignita a lone airship was hovering above a rather large city. The Airship was known as the Seven Rings and it's crew known as the TwilightSpines. The TwilightSpines were actually made of two factions, The LightSpines and the DarkSpines. The LightSpines leader is Prince Semas of Ignita, Heir to the throne of Lumina Castle.

The DarkSpines were Lead by Semas' Best friend, Prince Zero of Belisink. Semas was a special kind of Adept that could change element at will. Zero is akin to his mother, Sveta and his father, Matthew. Zero can harness the powers of Darkness and Change into a Shadow Beast known as DarkSpine Zerosa. Semas could also Change but can transform into an Angel known as Shining Semas.

Semas is always known to wear a red jacket with black lining and a black pair of pants and black boots. Semas has bright blue eyes and Brown hair. Zero wears a dark purple trench coat. Zero has feral blue eyes and purple fur.

"Captain, we've reached Lucosa City shall I tell Captain Zero?" Semas nodded. "Captain, we have a visitor, his name is Luke Fabrosa." Semas looked at the soldier and said, "Bring him in."

Semas turned to see a red haired man with blue eyes wearing a white jacket, brown pants and boots with a sword slung on his back horizontally approach him and kneeled, "Prince Semas, i bring you a message from your wife and one from your father." he gave Semas two notes.

Semas opened the first one;

My dear husband,

I have some grand news, i am with child. Your father knows already and your mother is complaining.

Sorry this is short but i needed to tell you. Yes, the child is yours. i found the news three days after you left.

Your loving wife,

Mika.

Semas' jaw dropped, 'i'm going to be a father?! hehe, way to go Mika.'

Semas opened his father's letter.

Son,

I have reiceved the news from Mika that i am going to be a grandfather. You are 28 and you will have a son, i couldn't be more proud of you. Your mother is still processing the news but she is happy for you two.

Also, your next mission is to find your uncle Tsubasa, i have lost contact about three days ago and i am very worried...

Please find him, your wife is worried about her father.

King James

P.s. I know you're going to be great dad, look how you turned out...

Semas nodded and said, "Thanks Luke, that made my day." Luke smiled, "What, may I ask, was in your wife's letter?" "I'm gonna be a dad." Luke's eyes widened, "Good luck with that my friend."

"what was in the letter from the king?" Semas frowned, "We have to find my father-in-law."

Zero was standing on the deck when Semas walked up and briefed him on what they had to do. Zero nodded and said, "Congrats on the kid, now about Tsubasa." "Father said he lost contact with Tsubasa while he was in the local Inn. Father says he was making a deal with a local guild that had gone corrupt. He lost contact when the deal went sour." Zero nodded, "Tsubasa is a powerful adept and Straight Summoner, he couldn't have been taken down that easily."

Semas had to think about that.

"Sir, Monsters!" Semas heard one of the crew say.

Semas, Zero and Luke were suddenly launched into battle. Zero casts Storm Punch and a bolt of lightning hit the first monster, felling it easily. Semas changed into a Wind Knight and unleashed Soul Surge and cut down the second monster with ease. Luke cast Fire Slash and burned the third monster to a crisp.

Semas looked around, "Is everyone alright?" "Aye…" The soldiers said weakly.

More monsters attacked, "Damnation!" Semas cursed.

A dragon's roar was heard, Semas Attacked alone and cast Storm Grip. Storm clouds surrounded the airship and the dragon. Semas' eyes turned violet while he gripped the storm and burned the dragon with lightning. Zero looked at his friend and remembered the last time Semas had cast Strom Grip.

Flashback –

Location: Lumina City – 14 years ago.

"Semas? What are you doing!?" a younger Zero was alongside Semas when Mika got injured. "Gonna make this Chimera pay!" The group had just gotten the Golden Hearts back from a thief when he sent his pet Chimera to attack. Mika had jumped in front of Semas during an attack and had gotten injured. Semas' rage had gotten to boiling point and suddenly he glowed violet.

Semas jumped in front of everyone and yelled, "Storm Grip!" and in a flash of light thousands of bolts of lightning were sent into the Chimera, killing it fast. Semas also sent a bolt into the thief, killing him too.

Semas stumbled over and collapsed next to Mika then pulled her close to him.

End flashback.

Semas gasped as he returned to normal. He lay face down on the deck. "You idiot! You said you weren't gonna do that again!" Zero yelled.

"Had to, needed to protect everyone…" Semas then passed out.

"Captain! We need to land!" Zero nodded, "Right, do it."

"Aye, Cap'n!"

Chapter 1 Complete!

**Whew, that was better than the first version by far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoops, almost forgot the disclaimer… Golden Sun, Weyard, Luke and other cameos do not belong to me. Shannon, Lare and Deamon belong to my friend Shannon. Everybody else besides the original crew, Dark Dawn crew is mine. And without further ado.**

**Anyway this is Chapter 2 of the REVAMPED Dual Destinies. Check Chapter 1 before this one, if you read the original Chapter 1…**

**Lare: Wow, this is a fanfiction. Man this is lame, babe.**

**L-Lare!? How'd you get into my comments?**

**Lare: Snuck in through your mind's back window… got a problem with your girlfriend (From a RP on Google Chat) joining you?**

**N-no, I'm happy to have you here.**

**Lare: -_- thought so.**

**Deamon: Wait for me!**

**Roxas: and me! **

**Shit, here comes my brother Roxas and his girlfriend Deamon. Did you sneak through my back window too? -_-' **

**Roxas and Deamon: *nod***

***in Russian accent* Well then, *closes window* now we can go on!**

**Kimo: but colonel! We didn't get…**

***Russian Accent* ROLL ZE CLIP!**

Dual Destinies

Chapter 2 – Shannon, Lare, Deamon and the flux of Time and Space

Semas awoke and rubbed his head, 'Wha happened? Weird Dream… was it real?' He jumped out of bed and walked over to his mirror… he looked 18 and not a lick of 28. 'It was a dream, thank god.'

"Semas, You okay?" Semas heard a voice at his door, "Maria?" Semas opened and saw a redhead female looking at him with concern, "What's wrong? I heard you yell in your sleep."

"Weird Dream. That's it." Semas said plain and simple.

"Ok, briefing is in an hour. Get ready." Maria walked away.

About 45 minutes later Semas wore blue light armor, white undershirt, brown khakis, red arm guard and black boots and on the arm guard was a symbol that was the logo for the Defense Corps of Ignita. Semas' Squad was known as Team Haotix and was ranked #2 in the worlds.

Semas ran up to the briefing room and saw that his squad was all accounted for. Semas nodded and King James walked into the room, "Alright guys, here's today's mission; some ruins of an airship were found off the shore of Lucina City. I want you guys to explore this and determined what it really is."

Semas frowned and thought, 'could this be connected to my dream? Nah, it can't be.'

Semas looked around the airship that had ruined. He saw a red sword inside a pedestal and walked towards it. Zero walked towards what looked like red gauntlets and both heroes touched respective weapons.

Both Semas and Zero shined a brilliant green light which quickly faded. Semas kneeled and said, "So…it wasn't a dream…"

Zero kneeled and murmured, "So… he really died."

Both heroes looked at each other and Semas said, "Sorry I did that Zero." Zero nodded and said, "It is alright my friend. It's alright."

Maria spoke up, "What the hell are you guys talking about?!"

Semas and Zero respectively told their side of the dream.

Mika gasped and Maria stood jaw-dropped.

"You may not believe it but these guys are right. This event did happen." Everyone turned to see Luke standing there in his 18 year old form, carrying a blue sword that was similar to Semas' sword.

"This is known as the Seven Rings and those weapons are memories of this world's future." Semas' eyes widened, 'someone sent me back to the past to re-write the future!? Why? Who can do that?'

Luke continued, "Semas, you **did** die… but someone brought you, Zero and me back to the past to change the future. But, why?"

"_Now, it's my turn… you were brought here because something didn't go to plan… Semas' death._ _Now, I am sending in three people from another world to aid you in your quest. They should be arriving…now._"

Three females suddenly appeared out of nowhere and they looked familiar but Semas couldn't place them. The first brunette turned to Semas and said, "Hello, my name is Shannon." The second brunette said, "Name's Lare Forcas" Then curtsied. The redhead turned to Semas and said, "My name is Deamon."

"Semas, you don't remember me, I know." Lare said as she looked into his eyes, "But I remember you James Semas Nitro II." Semas sweatdropped as she said his full name. Mika and Maria looked at Semas and said, "James Semas Nitro II?!" "I wanted people to call me Semas because…"

"You wanted to be different than your old man. I understand James…" Lare looked down but then kissed Semas on the lips, "Betcha remember me now?" Semas nodded and said in a soft tone, "Lare… why did we break up 2 years from now?"

Lare smirked, "I was pregnant and didn't want you involved…not because you would be a bad father, I didn't know what your father would say."

(Gonna switch to the name James)

James' eyes widened, 'L-Lare was pregnant?! I didn't even know. D-did she erase my memories of her?' "I did, I didn't want you to know who I was anymore… but I now regret that. I am sorry James."

James smiled, "Still, I'm surprised I remembered you after one kiss. Maybe we have a stronger bond than most couples."

"We do. _Daisuke_ James-kun."

"_Daisuke-yo._"

(Switching to Semas)

As Semas and company walked out of the ruins they were surrounded by many soldiers. Semas thought, 'Crap… Order soldiers.'

The leader of the group walked up and said, "Execute the prince and his filth!" Semas cursed under his breath.

"Zero, gimme a boost!"

"Pure Impact!" Zero cast the stat raiser spell.

Semas roared as he rushed the captain with his fists. With one punch Semas KO'd the Captain with one punch. Semas then proceeded to cast a spell. He yelled, "I unleash the power of fire…TurboBlaze!"

The whole battlefield was engulfed in flames as Semas killed the Order Soldiers with pure flames.

"Semas, you ok?" Lare asked. Semas nodded, "Yeah, let's go…"

Chapter 2 Complete!

**Whew, got that out of the way.**

**Lare: Maybe you should tell HarmonyBenderFreak that this is revamped.**

**You just said it.**

**Lare: -_-; I hate it when you do that…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, let's get this over with.**

**Deamon: hmph, you could at least be enthusiastic.**

**Roxas: Agreed.**

**Shut up…**

**Lare: *laughs like crazy***

Chapter 3: Master Adepts and the other Semas

As the group reached Lumina City, Semas gripped his gut. '?!' he thought. Lare noticed this, "Semas, what's wrong?"

Semas groaned and said, 'something is wrong…. I can't speak… fading out.' And with that Semas fainted.

"Semas!"

"Young hero."

(Wh-what, who's there?) Semas thought.

"You were chosen, to save this world."

Semas' eyes widened, (S-save this world, what are you talking about?)

"The god's have chosen you as Ignita's Savior and Zero as Weyard's Savior. You are now receiving a power. Use it well."

Semas felt a surge of power well up inside of him. 'This power welling from from within my body… could the legends be true!?'

Lare looked at Semas' body light up a white color. "Semas!"

"Young hero."

(?! Who is here?) Zero thought.

"You were chosen, to save Weyard."

Zero's eyes widened, (Weyard? My parent's homeworld?)

"You were Chosen by the gods. You are receiving a power. Use it well."

(Is this the Mark of Mastery!? Can I really use it!?)

Zero started to shine a bright light and him, Luke, Maria, and Deamon were whisked to Weyard.

Semas awoke and suddenly felt better than he did before. Lare rushed over to him, "Sweetie, you ok?" Semas nodded, "Strange dream that's all, though I feel better than I ever have."

Lare's eyes widened, "really?" Semas nodded and said, "and I feel like I can do anything now."

Semas stood up and noticed half of the group was missing, "They already sent them there already? Man, they move quick."

Semas explained everything to Shannon, Lare, and Mika. While everything was sinking in, a giant creature attacked Semas.

The creature was a giant Minotaur and was wielding a big axe. The Minotaur slashed downwards at Lare but was blocked by Semas' sword. Semas pushed upwards on his blade knocking the axe upwards into the minotaur's head, chopping off one of the horns.

Semas rushed the minotaur with blinding speed taking advantage of the minotaur and stunning the others. In a flash Semas was behind the minotaur, jumped from his position and slashed downwards with his blade. The minotaur now had a giant gash that was bleeding down its back.

Semas jumped high and in front of the minotaur, "It's over now…" he pointed his hand at the minotaur and then his sword. Then, in a flash of light, he appeared behind the minotaur, blade pointed as though he had attacked.

"Finished…" The minotaur fell face down in the dirt. Semas turned and saw the minotaur vanish and leave something behind… a strange black orb. He walked over and as soon as he got near it… it turned into a Psynergy Vortex!

Semas was suddenly pulled inwards.

"Semas!" Lare cried out.

Semas found himself in a dark void. He heard a voice, "Don't give in! Fight Back!"'

"?! Chrom!" Semas heard a familiar voice, it was a childhood friend from another world, Chrom!

"Semas, you can't let this darkness win! Think about your friends and family!" Chrom desperately cried through the darkness.

"Let your light guide you through and out of this void. You will gain a new ability also." A female spoke that brought tears to Semas' eyes, it was his former wife…Nowi. "This isn't possible, you died!"

"I did and now I want to help you my love… the thing is through this Vortex you can connect two worlds, you are in both worlds… our world and Ignita."

Semas looked to his left and saw a small petite blonde with pointy ears smile. "Nowi… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Nowi nodded and said, "It's okay you couldn't do anything. By the way, look at yourself."

Semas looked from above and noticed he was wearing a dark purple robe with armor and was wielding a blue sword on his back.

"m-my clothes… they look like… my tactician clothes."

"we don't have much time, focus your light!" Chrom interrupted. Semas nodded, "right, I'll see you again Nowi." And with that, Semas vanished in a flash of light.

"Good luck my love…"

Semas appeared out of nowhere in front of Lare and the others. He spotted the vortex and yelled, "Vortex, Purify!"

"Vortex, absorb!" and with that the vortex and Semas became one.

"Semas?" Lare looked at Semas with disbelief.

"hehe, looks like Nowi was right. I did gain a new power.

**Hehe, this was split decision but I might make the second story in the Fire Emblem section!**

** Lare: you're evil.**

** Deamon: Agreed.**

** Nowi: mhmm, you are.**

** Meh, you three are a pain in my…**

** Lare, Deamon and Nowi: =( what was that?**

** N-nothing….**


End file.
